As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional zipper head comprises a pull tag 1A and a base 4A. A pivotal portion 11A is disposed at one end of the pull tag 1A. A pivotal groove 42A is disposed at the upper half of the base 4A. The pivotal portion 1A of the pull tag 1A is pivotally placed in the pivotal groove 42A of the base 4A for connecting the pull tag 1A and the base 4A.
However, the pull tag 1A of the above conventional zipper head can only be dully pulled forwards and backwards. In order that the pull tag 1A can be easily pulled forwards and backwards, the connection between the pull tag 1A and the base 4A cannot be too tight in design. Therefore, the bearable torque thereof is relatively limited.
Accordingly, the above conventional zipper head has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to solve the problems in the prior art.